


to share moonlight

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: A cold Christmas evening, a moment of peace, a gentle kiss.





	to share moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 [Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com). Originally posted [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/179795.html).

“What’re you doing out here?”  
  
Teddy turns at the familiar voice, a soft smile gracing his face as James comes into view. He’s wrapped up in multiple cloaks, a thick scarf curled around his neck. The abundance of fabric makes him look much bigger than he normally does.  
  
“Wanted some quiet,” says Teddy, laughing when James comes closer still. The jumper Molly had gifted him peeks out through his cloaks, matching red gloves covering his hands. “It’s not that cold,” he says, and James glares.  
  
“It’s bloody freezing and you know it.”  
  
Teddy continues to laugh, and James continues to glare, but there’s a fond edge to it. It fades to a smile eventually, James’ face soft in the low light.  
  
“Mum wanted to know where you’d gone,” James tells him. “Says you missed a present.”  
  
Teddy hums quietly, looks out into the distance, up at the stars covering the sky. “It can wait.”  
  
They stand outside the Burrow, just below the kitchen window. The area around them is lit only by the glow of flashing Christmas lights and the gentle shine of moonlight. The air is cold, the snow colder, the wind loud. Distantly, Teddy can hear carols being sung from inside, can hear Victoire’s soft voice floating through the house.  
  
He quite likes it here, calm as it is. Likes it even more with James at his side.  
  
Things have been tense, lately; or at least different. James has just started his Auror training, and Teddy has just quit his—had decided mere months before finishing that he doesn’t want to do it. That he’d much rather heal people than hunt them. The decision is the better one for him, Teddy knows, but it’s cut the time they spend together almost in half.  
  
The sound of crunching snow draws his attention, and Teddy turns to see James shuffling next to him, hands curled around his torso, like he’s trying to gather the warmth. He sighs, grins, reaches an arm out and pulls James in by the shoulder.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” he says, tugging until James is securely pressed at his side, until they share body heat. He could just use a charm, but. Well. This is nicer.  
  
Much nicer.  
  
“We could just go inside,” James mumbles. “You know, where the fire is.”  
  
“I like it here,” Teddy says, and his smile widens, his head dipping forward until his forehead is pressed against James’. “I can do  _this_  here.”  
  
The words are followed by a gentle kiss, the press of his lips soft and sweet and slow. James leans into it, sighing softly, his cold nose brushing Teddy’s face. Teddy wraps his arms around James’ waist and hums when he feels James’ fingers curl in his hair—red and green, because James had asked and Teddy hadn’t been able to say no. He’d been teased for it, but it’d been well worth seeing James smile.  
  
“Maybe it’s not so bad, then” James murmurs, and Teddy snorts before kissing him again.


End file.
